FOTO
by monggu kai
Summary: Chanyeol tidak suka terlihat menggelikan di depan Kai. Ia ingin Kai menganggap nya sebagai hyung yang gentle dan keren. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI


FOTO

Pairing : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya di malam hari.

Ia sedikit terengah-engah di atas ranjang.

Mimpi buruk.

Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya tanda lelah. Setelahnya Kai mengambil air minum di samping ranjang yang biasa di sediakan Chanyeol sebelum tidur.

Ia teguk air itu dengan cepat untuk menenangkan dirinya dan membasahi kerongkongan nya yang kering.

Ia letakkan lagi gelas tersebut diatas meja nakas dan melihat jam di handphone nya. Ternyata masih jam satu malam.

Terlalu dini untuk bangun tidur.

Kai kembali merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya dan berusaha memejamkan mata.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sulit kembali tidur lagi.

Sulit saja…

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya yang gelap dan temaram.

Sangat hening.

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tidur di sebelahnya. Nampaknya pria itu tidur nyenyak sekali.

Dengkuran halus nan teratur terdengar kecil dari tubuhnya.

Kai menghidupkan lampu kamar agar ruangan itu terang.

Ia topang kepalanya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, posisinya kini menyamping melihat sosok hyung tinggi dan member paling ceria di EXO itu.

Chanyeol sedang tidur dengan wajah super damainya. Jika dilihat-lihat Chanyeol cute sekali di mata Kai.

Ia kagum melihat wajah Chayeol yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja. Wajah damai dan polosnya seperti ini pasti membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menyukainya. Kai merasa beruntung bisa melihatnya secara langsung dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat seperti ini.

Mata visual EXO K itu masih setia menelisik tiap pahatan wajah Chanyeol entah karena apa. Wajahnya tersenyum saat Chanyeol menggeliat kecil dan tidur menghadap ke arah Kai.

Tak lama kemudian wajah Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi lucu dan polos.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya…..

Kai membekap mulutnya sendiri menghentikan suara tawanya keluar melihat mulut menganga Chanyeol yang sangat lebar.

Menggemaskan sekali pose natural Chanyeol.

Kai baru melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Apalagi sekarang tampak liur Chanyeol keluar menetes ke pipi putih pria itu.

"Huffppptttt"

Kai membekap mulutnya yang ingin meledakkan tawa.

Diam-diam ia mengambil handphone dan mengabadikan pose-pose itu di kameranya.

Lebih dari 7 foto berhasil Kai kumpulkan dari berbagai _angle_ wajah Chanyeol yang memalukan itu.

Pasti jika fans EXO tahu pose itu, Chanyeol akan sangat malu.

Tapi tidak-tidak….

Ia belum sejahat itu membuat hyung nya malu.

Kai tidak ingin Chanyeol marah padanya.

Hyungnya ini salah satu sumber kebahagiaan grupnya. Kalau Chanyeol marah itu bisa gawat.

Mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan membagi foto-foto memalukan tadi dengan Baekhyun dan Chen.

Itu pasti seru sekali….

Kai masih terus tersenyum membayangkan imaginasi anehnya tentang foto Chanyeol.

Ternyata sulit tidur nya tidak terlalu merugikannya jika ia mendapat suguhan menghibur dari Chanyeol.

Ia menyimpan handphone nya kembali dan mengambil beberapa tisue untuk membersihkan wajah Chanyeol.

Ia bersihkan wajah Chanyeol agar tampan kembali dari air liur nya yang membuatnya seperti orang jorok itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kai melihat bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke samping.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung mimpi indah malam ini"

Kai menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Chanyeol dan menurunkan pendingin kamar agar lebih terasa hangat.

_CHANKAI_

Minggu pagi akan selalu sibuk di dorm EXO.

Pagi ini EXO K sarapan sedikit siang, hal itu dikarenakan Kyungsoo yang bertindak sebagai eomma di grup ini bangun kesiangan. Otomatis tidak ada yang bergerak memasak makanan.

Jam 10 pagi Kyungsoo dengan dibantu oleh Baekhyun dan Suho menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk menu sarapan pagi ini.

Chanyeol masih sibuk membuat minuman hangat dan susu untuk para membernya.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai duduk manis dan setia di meja makan tanpa ada niatan membantu para hyungnya yang sibuk masing-masing.

Itu sudah biasa terjadi.

Dua magnae grup mereka itu memang seperti itu. Terlalu malas untuk ikut repot-repot sekedar membantu.

Toh para hyungnya juga tidak memaksa mereka untuk membantu. Karena sudah pasti yang bisa dikerjakan dua orang itu hanya mengganggu, bukannya membantu.

Chanyeol membagikan gelas susu ke tiap tempat duduk di meja makan mereka.

"Cepat minum susu nya itu biar kalian bertambah tinggi seperti hyung…"

Chanyeol berkata seperti itu pada Kai dan juga Sehun.

Kai menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Kilasan wajah Chanyeol yang mengences tadi malam kembali berputar di pikirannya.

Kai jadi tertawa menatap Chanyeol.

Suara tawa yang ia tahan itu membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol heran.

"Kau kenapa tertawa Kai?"

Sehun menghadapkan wajah nya ke arah Kai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kai ya…..ada yang lucu?"

Kai menghentikan tawa nya dan mengipas wajah nya yang panas terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak hyung….aku tidak apa-apa"

Kai berusaha tenang dan melupakan bayangan foto itu sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?"

Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau tenang saja"

Suho dan Baekhyun membawa menu makanan untuk sarapan ke meja diikuti Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Suho hyung….Kai sudah mulai gila"

Sehun seenaknya saja melapor pada Suho.

Kai masa bodoh dan segera menyantap sarapan yang ada di depannya.

"Berhenti bermain-mainnya. Ayo segera makan"

Suho tak menghiraukan laporan Sehun dan kini ikut bergabung menyantap sarapan seperti member lainnya.

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol sedikit menangkap hal ganjil pada Kai dua hari ini.

Kai terus-terusan tersenyum saat menatapnya.

Bukannya ia tak senang Kai tersenyum padanya, sungguh bukan begitu.

Senyum Kai sangat manis. Mana mungkin ia bosan jika melihat Kai tersenyum

Hanya saja Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh, Kai juga tertawa keras saat memperhatikan wajahnya.

Ia belum buta untuk membedakan mana senyum ramah mana senyum remeh.

Sepertinya Kai tersenyum remeh menjerus geli.

Apa wajahnya jelek dan lucu di mata Kai?

Tapi wajahnya sangat tampan menurutnya.

Wajah tampan Suho saja masih kalah jauh.

Itu menurutnya.

Memuji diri sendiri sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Tapi ia juga tidak lupa untuk memuji Kai tiap harinya.

Setahunya Kai adalah orang yang tidak bisa menahan tawa kerasnya jika ia melihat atau mendengar hal lucu.

Jadi pasti ada satu hal yang lucu di tubuhnya yang membuat Kai menertawakannya.

Chanyeol tidak suka terlihat menggelikan di depan Kai.

Ia ingin Kai mengangap nya sebagai hyung yang gentle dan keren.

Lamunannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Kai yang kembali tertawa.

Kai kini rebahan di sofa depan sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya.

Chanyeol jadi melupakan dugaannya.

Mungkin Kai memang sedang senang akhir-akhir ini, dan banyak hal yang membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Hati Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut senang saat Kai terlihat senang dan dalam mood baik.

.

.

.

.

"Kai….kau melihat apa sih dari tadi tertawa seperti itu?"

Sehun penasaran melihat Kai yang dari tadi tak jenuh memandang layar handphonenya sambil tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Mau tahu saja….bukan urusan mu"

Sehun berusaha mengintip layar handphone itu.

Kai segera menutupnya dari jarak pandang Sehun.

"Kai….beritahu aku. Aku ingin melihatnya juga…."

Kai nampak berfikir sebentar apakah akan membagi nya pada Sehun atau tidak.

"Ini rahasia Sehuna kau tak boleh tahu"

Sehun terlalu penasaran dan terus menempel pada Kai agar Kai memperlihatkan isi handphonennya.

"Kai…aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan. Cepat beritahu aku, aku akan menjaga rahasia"

Kai akhirnya menyerah juga karena risih Sehun terus mengikuti dan menempel padanya.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun ya?"

"Iya….aku janji"

"Kemari lah…."

_CHANKAI_

Chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar di kamarnya penasaran dengan suara tawa Sehun dan Kai di luar.

Ia segera keluar melihat dua member termuda di grupnya. Sehun terlihat tertawa sambil memegang perutnya sedangan Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Woahhhhhh….daebak Kai. Kyeoptaaaa..…."

Sehun dan Kai kembali tertawa dan berhigh-five ria.

"Apanya yang kyeopta Sehun?"

Mereka terdiam.

Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, atau mungkin Kai tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak ada hyung!"

Kai dan Sehun serempak berteriak.

"Kalian kompak sekali"

"Memang tidak ada apa-apa hyung, sudah ah aku ingin pergi keluar dulu"

Sehun pergi dari sana dan memberikan tanda jempol pada Kai.

Tapi Suara tawa Sehun yang berjalan keluar masih bisa mereka dengar.

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada Kai, tapi ia hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah-olah ia pun tak tahu.

Chanyeol mendekati Kai yang tidur dan rebahan di sofa. Kai terganggu karena Chanyeol malah membuat posisi nya jadi kesempitan.

Chanyeol duduk dekat kakinya, dan menarik-narik kaki Kai diujung sofa.

"Hyung…..jangan ganggu aku. Pindah dari sofa ku"

"Ini bukan sofa mu dan beritahu hyung dulu apa yang kalian tertawakan baru kau ku lepaskan"

Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak pasti ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan mereka. Dan ia hanya ingin tahu apa itu. Kai pintar menyimpan rahasia, tapi jika terus didesak pasti ia akan mengaku.

Chanyeol makin mendekati Kai dan tubuh mereka sudah terlalu dekat sekarang.

"Hyung….menjauh lah"

"Ani….."

Kai bangkit dan duduk sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Beritahu hyung apa yang kalian sembunyikan Kai ya…."

Kai duduk bersender pada sofa, tapi Chanyeol memeluk bahunya erat sekali.

"Aisssssh….jangan dekat-dekat hyung"

Kai memilih pergi menjauh saja dari Chanyeol dan pergi tidur ke kamar.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan berhenti mengganggunya jika ia pergi tidur dan terus mengabaikan rengekan memaksa Chanyeol.

Ia menyimpan handphone nya ke kantong celananya dan pergi tidur ke kamar.

Chanyeol terlalu penasaran pada Kai yang tidak biasanya main sembunyi-sembunyian seperti ini.

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan dirinya?

Chanyeol berfikir keras.

"Kai ya….kau sudah tidur?"

Kai merasa Chanyeol sekarang mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

Ia diam saja, pura-pura tidur maksudnya.

Chanyeol tahu Kai belum tertidur.

Ia dengan iseng mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Kai.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung…..!"

Kai bangun dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang di kecup Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol tampak tak merasa bersalah.

"Jangan jahili aku. Pergi sana ke kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung kalau ingin mengembangkan bakat jahil mu"

"Aku tidak mau. Kita tidur saja sekarang"

Chanyeol sengaja membuat Kai sebal.

Ia langsung saja mendekap Kai dari belakang.

"Kai ya…kau tak mau membagi rahasia pada hyung? apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Rahasia ku bernilai mahal"

"Aku akan memberi mu satu permohonan bantuan yang akan ku penuhi jika kau mau memberitahukannya"

Kai jadi mempunyai ide cemerlang untuk mengancam Chanyeol.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan memberitahu rahasianya. Dan aku yakin kau tak akan hanya sekali membantu ku karena hyung akan terus-terusan menuruti apa mau ku"

Kai berencana licik untuk mengerjai hyung nya dengan ancaman foto memalukannya.

"Maksud mu apa?"

Kai tersenyum senang.

"Hyung harus menuruti apa semua mau ku sekarang. Kalau tidak kau akan malu dan menyesal"

Kai senang memiliki kartu As Chanyeol.

"Malu dan menyesal untuk apa?"

"Cepat menjauh dari ku sekarang"

Kai memerintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menuruti kemauan Kai sekedar ingin tahu maksud perkataannya.

Kai mengutak-atik handphonenya dan tersenyum geli lagi.

"Lihat ini…."

Kai memperlihatkan foto-foto nista Chanyeol didepan orangnya langsung.

Mata Chanyeol melotot tak senang karena melihat wajahnya super memalukannya di lihat Kai dan lebih mengenaskan lagi Kai tampak senang sekali mengejeknya.

Ia tidak ingin Kai melihat kejelekannya apapun itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?"

"Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah hyung harus menuruti semua apa mau ku karena jika tidak, foto-foto itu akan aku sebarkan pada member lain dan parahnya mungkin akan aku post kan di internet"

Kai tertawa senang melihat wajah melongo Chanyeol.

"Hyung….maafkan aku, tapi Sehun sudah tahu foto-foto mu"

Chanyeol terdiam melihat Kai masih tertawa hampir terbatuk.

"Jadi kau mau mengancam ku dengan foto itu?"

"Tentu saja…hyung harus menuruti semua perintah ku mulai sekarang. Aku memegang kartu As mu hyung. Hahahahaha…."

"Ani….kau tak bisa mengancam ku"

Suara Chanyeol tampak yakin dan tak takut dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Post kan saja foto-foto tadi di internet, atau beritahu saja sekalian pada Baekyun dan Chen jika kau mau. Aku tidak takut"

Kai menghentikan tawanya karena Chanyeol benar-benar serius dan tampak tak takut dengan ancamannya.

"Aku tega pada mu, aku tak main-main dengan ancaman ku"

Kai memastikan bahwa ucapannya benar-benar akan ia lakukan.

"Aku juga punya kartu As mu yang membuat mu akan menuruti kata-kata ku jika seperti itu"

"Kenapa kau yang sekarang mau mengancam ku? hyung tak punya apapun untuk jadi bahan ancaman"

Chanyeol menyeringai sombong pada Kai.

Ia membuka handphonenya dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Kai.

Matanya sukses melotot melihat isi lebih dari 300 foto di handphone Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa foto-foto naked ku ada pada mu?!"

Kai berteriak histeris sendiri.

"Hapuuuuuuus ituuuuu….."

"Hyung juga masih banyak menyimpan foto-foto mu yang di kamar mandi Kai ya"

"Apaaaaaa?!"

Kai menatap horor Chanyeol dan memukul lengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hapuussssssssssssssss hyung…"

Kai mulai merengek dan menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

"Di komputer ku juga ada loh foto seksi mu yang ku ambil diam-diam. Wah pasti fans senang melihat pinggang, bokong dan niple seksi mu dari dekat"

Kai malu sekali dan jengkel karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Aku minta hapus sekarang hyung!"

"Tidak….sebelum kau menuruti apa kemauan ku, aku tak akan menghapus foto-foto mu"

Kai merasa ide untuk menjahili Chanyeol menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku hanya menjahili mu dengan tujuh foto. Tapi kau keterlaluan sekali memiliki ratusan foto tak senonoh ku. Tolong hapus hyuuunggggg"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya santai di kasur. Kai yang memelas seperti itu jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Mengancam Kai pasti menyenangkan.

Wajah Kai jadi lucu.

"Cium aku sebanyak jumlah foto-foto yang ingin kau hapus itu. Ada 300 an foto di handphone dan lebih dari 1000 an foto di komputer ku. Berarti hampir tiap hari aku bisa mendapat jatah ciuman dari mu Kai ya"

Chanyeol tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Andwae…!"

Kai benar-benar menyesal punya ide menjahili Chanyeol.

Ia kapok….

Sangat kapok sekali….

Menjahili orang jahil itu PETAKA.

"Cium bibir ku sekarang Kai ya…."

_FIN_

Ini fic special requaes dari Tatsuya Grey…..

Utang saya yang lain nanti-nanti aja ya beib…..

Saya gak pinter buat FF humor romantis fluffy kayak mana.


End file.
